It Will Rain
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: Another one shot request for my bestie PunknOrtonlover; she's an amazing writer and you should check out her stories! Haleigh belongs to her as well. Haleigh Michaels and Randy Orton were in love, but would he really stand by her through anything? Or will he run the opposite direction and let her walk away?


The rain poured around them, as the petite brunette felt the need to get away from her handsome six-foot-five boyfriend.

The two were supposed to be having a romantic night. Haleigh was trying to make dinner for Randy, that is until the storm came and all the power went out. All around town.

_The storm came, _Haleigh thought to herself, _that's ironic. _Wrapping her black jacket tighter around her, Haleigh wished it were heavier. Even though she wore jeans and a cute t-shirt, the rain was cold and she soon was freezing her ass off.

The hazel eyed girl still kept walking; to where she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she wanted to get as far away from Randy as possible.

Her hopes were crushed when she heard his deep voice holler,

"Haleigh! Haleigh Michaels! What the hell are you doing?"

She yelled at him over her shoulder,

"Getting away from you!"

Soon Randy caught up to her and pulled her around to face him. The rain if possible, began falling harder. His piercing blue eyes bore into her, and for a minute, she nearly forget why she was so pissed at the WWE Superstar.

Then looking down at her stomach, she remembered why.

The Viper spoke up,

"Jesus Hales, you could get sick out here! You two don't need that!" It warmed her heart that he cared, but she wasn't giving in; at least not yet.

"Oh, so NOW you care! When I told you that I was took the test saying I was pregnant, you flipped out on me!" She argued.

"Because you know I don't want kids right now! If at all." Randy fought back.

"Good to know that you can't see a future with me! You're such a jackass!"

With fury in her eyes, she pulled away from him and stomped off further; into a slight jog.

Running his hand through his buzzed cut hair, the Apex Predator sighed again before yelling,

"I am not! You're just psychotic!" He resented saying it, but knew he couldn't take it back. All he got was Haleigh turning around and flipping him off. Rolling his eyes, he took off after her...again.

_Things I do for this girl, _Randy thought to himself once she was finally in his sight again. The weather conditions making it hard to see.

The night was going really well, until the storm, figuratively and literally.

Haleigh decided to tell Randy about the test she took, in which it told her that she was indeed pregnant. She lost the nerve to continue when even in the dark, she could see the look on his perfect face.

Then he opened his mouth about getting rid of "it" and she flipped her lid. Not bothering to finish, her footfalls continued until the Heartbreak Kid's daughter was walking alone in the pouring rain.

"Haleigh, listen please just stop!" Randy yelled a few minutes later, and shockingly, Haleigh did stop. Soon, both were face to face, her five- foot-two nothing compared to him.

"What Randal?" She harshly asked. The third generation superstar flinched inwardly at the use of his full first name. Something Haleigh only did when she was pissed at him beyond belief. Taking a breath, he wondered if he actually should say anything.

Against his better judgment, he did,

"I'm sorry alright? I know I'm not the greatest guy ever, but you make me feel Hales. I don't want to lose you over this!"

Haleigh folded her arms, and contemplated what to say.

A moment of silence passed before she opened her mouth,

"I know. But God Randy, you didn't even hear me out! Is it so hard to consider or imagine a family? I mean I thought you loved me Randy." She pouted, and he frowned. How could she ever think he didn't love her?

"I do! Never think that I don't, but I got scared. I don't want a baby anytime soon, and I'm not ready. But that doesn't mean that I won't support it and you! I love you too much Hales."

Tears began coming falling from her deep hazel eyes.

"Why? Why do you love me so much?" She whispered.

"Because," Randy thought of all the reasons, but only decided on a few to name, "I love how you bite your lip when you're thinking! How you will fight to the nail for your loved ones! How even though you're an adult, you still miss your dad when he's not around! We may get pneumonia, but that doesn't matter! If you want to know why I love you, we could be here all night."

Smiling in spite of herself, Haleigh merely nodded,

"No, you did pretty good," she smiled up at him then continued, "but Randy, it was a false alarm. That's why I got so upset when you freaked out. I was going to tell you that I went to the doctor and the result came in, and I wasn't," after a beat she then added, "But what if it wasn't a false alarm?"

The Viper thought for a minute. He knew he wasn't ready, and felt relieved that it was a false alarm. Yet, part of him was disappointed in a way too. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Then I would've been there for you. Both of you. I would've loved whatever gender it was. It wouldn't be easy...but for you and him or her, it'd all work out."

Randy finished his sentence, then pulled Haleigh into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms snaked around her waist.

Her head resting against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat. Soon, the rain calmed and it was just drizzling. The irony.

"I love you too Randy. I'm sorry too, now let's go. I'm starving." He laughed and let her jump onto his back, giving her a piggy back ride the rest of the way there.

After much distance was gone, Haleigh spoke seductively,

"You know, I'm sure I can think of a way to apologize properly..." she then trailed off into Randy's ear.

"Really?" Randy smirked as he felt Haleigh nod and her legs around him tightened. Needless to say, Randy took the hint, and sprinted the rest of the way home.


End file.
